Transformation Interdimentional
by Exess
Summary: Hapless victom drives into an opening space bridge. What adventures await our reluctant hero? O.C. centric others will make an apperance later rated T for language and volence, not a crossover but will set the stage for posibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, I have not written in years and have never published in any format or venue.

So this a first for me that being said, I hope you like, this is just the set up the pitch comes next

Insert obligatory disclaimer here.

O.C.'s others can use if you think they are good just drop me a line so I can read what they get up to in your worlds.

Chapter 1 Actions

Demetion braced on transformers animated.

Optimus Prime entered the lab, Weeljack report. Weeljack stepped away from the mouth of a space bridge. Yes Optimus, because we autobots are outnumbered two to one here on earth, and since the decipticons are generally fifty per cent stronger than an autobot. I attempted to create an autonomous space bridge. The bridge network on cybertron can not be connected to at this time, but I was able to open a portal to a back ally in the city of Iacon.

What about the explosion last nite? Asked Optimus.

Um the Allspark shard was too powerful and it exploded. I used one oh the smaller pieces it exploded into too power the bridge. Did you pick up all the fragments? Asked Optimus. I think so. Now who wants to go to Iacon to recruit help to battle these decipticons?

Chapter 1.1 Consequences

The Allspark fragment was stuck between dementions, It knew It wasn't sentient as such but it did have certain priorities, the primary one being preserve life. It could not travel to a demention where a copy of itself existed, that could destroy galaxyes, nor could it go to a demention where it did not exist for it was not complete. so the two ends of the space bridge bounced from one demention to the next like some demented slinky.

Until on one world the portal opened on a plane where the Allspark did not exist, a standard car entered the mouth as it was braking, the organic driver quickly put the car into reverse and started to back up. It wasn't fast enough only the trunk and rear wheels were able to exit the mouth of the space bridge before that end lost the connection to that demention.

The Allspark would have panicked if it could have the organic was sentient but it's body could not survive the trip "between". So it did the only thing it knew how to do create cybertonian life with the conciseness or soul if you will, to become the spark of a protoform. The Allspark spent the next four seconds forging a sparkling femm from the available material, it might have chosen to make it a mech but that part of the creation formula was missing. Holding the sparkling until it bounced to a world where the Allspark existed before it dumped the new born. If it had the capacity to worry about the life it had created and than abandoned it would have, but it did not even have the capacity to remember it once it had finally disengaged from that world.


	2. Chapter 2

Pre. Story rant

I hoped You liked the teaser here is the first actual chapter.

Insert disclaimer of your choice here _

I might use other peoples oc's later in the story if I think it would fit the storyline if you have suggestions please review.

On with the show!

Chapter 2 " Fate rarely calls upon us on a time of our choosing"

Driving home at stupid o'clock in the morning is never going to be a good prospect. Especially between people who don't know how to turn off their high beams and those pesky sneaky deer that love to jump out in front of your car and than stop and stare at you while your tires are wailing like a banshee on the asphalt. Needless to say I was acting squirely driving home knowing it was getting close too deer thirty in the morning. When there was this bright light I started braking when this swirling vortex of multi colored light opened up in front of me, I slammed the brake and tried to revers as quickly as I could but there was a horrible sound and then intense pain, I think I herd voice say " you should have gone through, than you wouldn't have died" DIED I'm dying,well that's just great.

My life. Not very exciting for good reason it's simple. I go to work, get money, go home, read stories on the internet because it's cheaper than buying books, and watch movies. Safe comfortable on the couch, or bed. Screw adventure I'm no adrenalin junkie. You can keep the adventure, I'll watch your adventure from over here thanks. Now I'm dying, my only regret was there were so many story's left to read.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN<p>

sorry for the short chapter but don't worry the REAL story begins next time


	3. Chapter 3

You know all the usual disclaimer bits I'm not in it for the $$ all characters belong to their owners, basicly if you recognize it it's not mine. I'm just having fanfictioney fun. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Only being able to glance at a demention for about four and a half seconds is barely enough time to make an opinion but the shard of primus stuck between dementions was hardly evolved enough to do that. It had been before it had exploded the first time, but the second time... it was working on it trying to recover what it had forgotten so it actually tried to open it's space bridge ends close to other dementions Allspark so it could hopefully relearn. The last place was OK it had relearned how to protoform a mech again.<p>

* * *

><p>The U.S. Army lieutenant reined in his horse after viewing the strange circle of colored lights in the sky over the black canyon where the Colorado river flowed. " All rite men I want a search of the area." some men were scared but they did their jobs. Four hours later one of the privates yelled "I found something!" as they gathered around and started unearthing a giant metallic cube, the lieutenant knew he would need orders on this find.<p>

Later the boulder dam would be built over this site, and later still renamed the hover dam.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 online<p>

Pain! Ears hurting my tenenites was never this bad even those times I had fainted and it sounded louder than it was. Where am I? ARGH! eyes hurt even worse! Ceep them closed for now. I remember the colored lights. I died didn't I if I'm dead why does it hurt so bad. it's like there is to much information for my mind to handle. Logic lets start there, oog it feels like I'm welded to the ground.

First things first inhale. Yes good I'm breathing. Next, thumpa thumpa heart going,I'm alive OK next deal with my hearing, it like I am getting warnings of unknown sounds so lets try to figure them out. The shushing sound is probably wind in the trees. Huh? The shushing died down. Good I'm on the right track. Next sound._ . And the next...

Finally my ears have calmed down to a point where they are not hurting my head any more,whats next, lets go with eyes. GYAH! ARG! those colors don't exist! How? What? Is that heat I'm seeing and whats that purplish stuff? OK can I ignore those... ah good visions back to normal. Now to see about moving. Is anything broken?

My hand . I've been staring at it for ever, it's metal. Why is it metal? I see the tiny thin plates covering cords cables gears servos tubing, what's going on here am I an android? … No I would look much more human. A robot then? But how? ….

Sitting up with my back to the tree I was partly curled around, ow my side hurts if I was still human I would swear I would have bused or broken ribs. Of course if I was human I would probably be dead at hitting the tree that hard.

Gingerly feeling at my ? chassis My brows furrowed as I noticed something odd. "Are those?" I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't imagining things, " I have robo boobs what the H?" taking a closer look at the rest of my body it defiantly looked feminine for a robot. "GREAT" I sighed as I looked up at the slowly darkening sky. "Not only did I apparently get reincarnated as a robot which is bad enough, but you had to twist the knife and make me a femm too? I hate adventure's" I said in my new more feminine voice.

I never wanted an adventure now I'm living one. I grunted as I got to my feet reviewing all the sentient robot lure I could remember most were homicidal terminator types, or super heroes, Or transformers, "great." I sighed every robot story I know says that at some time in the "probably" near future I'm going to be shot at. "I need to figure out what I need and fast." I murmured to myself.

* * *

><p>"Sneaking through the woods would be a lot easier if I weren't metallic and reflective." I mused. Ah civilization. There was a road and what looked almost suburban but not quite, more of a cross of suburban an rural homes as my eyes, my optics scanned the area they swept over different machines SUV I had a HUD pop up saying too much mass. ? what was that? I looked at a lawn mower someone had left out HUD pop up said to little mass. What was going on here? Looking at cars and boats,(apparently people in this neighborhood liked to fish) I either got a too much or too little mass reading. I was very confused, until my optics alighted on a compact hatchback miny car HUD poped up saying "Mass acceptable commence scan?" um yes? I whispered when suddenly lots of those weird purple (I'm starting to think they are UV) lasers shoot out and scan every inch of the car. The next thing I know I hear the very distinct seven tone sound of a transformer, as my body started twisting like some weird metal origami paper structure and then it was over I was a copy of that car, just a different color.<p>

"Crap" I muttered I'm on someones lawn. I shrieked as I thought about moving off the lawn, when I suddenly started my engine and zoomed off the lawn tearing up some sod as I went! AAAAA too fast, SCREECH went my tires. " shit shit shit way to not bring attention to yourself" I ranted as a couple lights came on in the houses near me. "Can't transform But I've driven before (granted not AS the car go slow just get out of here." "God I hate adventure!"

"OK so I am defenatly Cybertronian" which means that I have certain sences and abilities that I need to discover and practice if I'm to survive. I just wonder if I'll figure them out before I need them or with my luck after."

Meanwhile one teenagers eyes were slowly starting to return to normal after having nearly bulged out of her sockets. She blinked a few times then breath whispered " Was that a robot that just changed into a copy of my neighbors car?" She slowly went to her bed. "This requires investigation!"

The girl clutched her pillow to her excited at the adventure to come. " This is going to be the best summer ever!" She wispered to the stuffed animal sitting at the head of her bed.

The toy just smiled enigmaticly the way all stuffed animals do.

SO what did you think did you like it oooo I'm so excited so many questions to answer who's the girl What color is the femm(not pink thank you) What name is the femm going to pick (after all I can"t always just say I me my she will have to introduce herself eventually) will she reconsile with herself that she is a femm robot or will she lament the loss of her manhood ( both her humanity and her masculenity) all this and more ( OK mabey not ) in my next chapter comming soon


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't written in almost two decades so I would like to thank lightningprime and angelswings217 for their feedback and encouragement. "It means a lot thanx guys."

Disclaimer: blah blah you know the spiel

[internal dialog]

:comms phones dialog:

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 discoveries and practice<p>

I drove around until I found an isolated pull off. Okay now to work on my senses...

a couple hours later I had a head ache [or is that a processor ache] but I had figured out a how to use some cool new senses like radar, sonar AM, FM, and I was able to sense cell phone chatter. I was even able to interpenetrate it. [don't ask me how I don't know]

I then drove to the obligatory lookout point so I could practice transforming, after a couple false starts and not so few face plants. [I need to work on getting my legs under me faster ] I started to get hungry and tired. "I'm a robot how can I be hungry or tired it doesn't make sence"

As I sat against a tree just breathing while I was puzzling out why I was so hungry and tired I looked at my hands where I saw something that made me forget my hunger entirely. I wasn't gray any more. nore were my metal plates as small or as thin apparently my "skin" had changed to a metallic raspberry color and thickened into a type of armored covering. There were very few gaps in the armor that showed the inner workings that I had noticed when I had first woke up yesterday afternoon.

…."Wait why am I breathing again?" I sighed "Damn I have more questions than answers." [What else is new?]

So as an attempt to figure out why I was breathing I closed my eyes to the sunrise and turned my attention inward to focus on my breathing. It wasn't long before I fell asleep. [of coarse I was in robot form at the time,and not very well hidden at that either.]

* * *

><p>"Young lady get your but out of bed. It might be summer vacation for you but if you think your old enough to go without a sitter you need to work on your chores."<p>

"UGH! Mom's." "Why can't she let me sleep I got so little last nite because of...THE ROBOT!"

Grabbing a sports bra, a crop top some cargo pants filled with assorted random accoutrements needed in a teenage girls life. [ I refused to lug a purse around I needed my hands] I rushed out the door barely glancing at the mirror as I left the room.

Brown almond eyes in a coffee Au lat skin told of my mixed heritage. My Chinese father and my African American mother made me. Unfortunately my dad was out of town on a business trip and would be for a few weeks. My mom on the other hand was busting her hump to care for me and the house. Something that I was glad to help with on a normal occasion but this was hardly normal I mean giant robots; "Come on this was epic!"

I did my chores as quickly as I could while my mom got ready for work.

"Now Ariel you know the rules I'll see you at dinner MWA."

Looking in the reflective surface of the toaster to make sure mom didn't smear me with lipstick I waited until mom was gone until I bolted out of the house grabbed my bike and started out.

My first stop was across the street where my neighbor was in his bathrobe shaking his head grumpily at his torn up lawn.

"Dang kids." he griped as he sipped his coffee.

"Excuses me. But how tall is your house?" I asked.

He blinked at me a couple times grunted than said "Bout thirty feet"

"Thanks bye" I blurted than started peddling away. [That means that the robot was about fifteen feet tall cool.]

* * *

><p>Aside from the torn up yard and tire marks on the road I couldn't follow the car that it turned into so I tried a different track. I started to follow its footprints into the woods until I came upon what looked to me like there was a scuffle that happened.<p>

Cut branches, cut not torn or broken like someone stood just so and swung a sword in an ark over their head and then the grooves leading to a tree from that point as well.

" Does this thing have enemies and if so who and what are they?" Oh this was an adventure I would remember I pulled out my cell phone and took a video of this immediate area and the footprints leading away next stop the internet. And dinner it's getting late.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of an engine idling near me "Slag I fell asleep."<p>

Glancing around the tree I looked at the couple in the car, teens watching the sunset probably a romantic getaway, and if they saw me I would scare the tar out of them.

And the worst part was I am starving "What do cybertronians eat anyway?" I pondered.

* * *

><p>I am not actually evil leaving cliffhangers , it is just a gimmick to get you to come back and read more<p>

GYA HAAHAAHAAHAA (clears throat ) where did that come from?

if your confused about the " obligatory " look out point I find that almost all towns have them espeally in TV and movies. so " obligatory " that and I like the word " obligatory" so there!


	5. Chapter 5

This should be the last to come at you fast and furious at least until next weekend. Hope you like it.

Dis claim er: what's mine is mine if you want to use it drop me a line. anything you recognize isn't mine I make no claims on it and I'm not getting money for this.

Thank you for your continuing comments critiques and support.

Poll Poll Poll go to my profile page to vote on the name of my oc I have four names and it's hard to decide, i wont tell you the actual names but you'll get the picture when you go there.

Lightningprime keep your eyes peeled I'll bee referencing your work soon.

* * *

><p>In a demention close to the G1 movie in time and space the portal opened near Unicron and during that four and a half seconds Prowl Prime opened the matrix of leadership to light their darkest hour.<p>

Meanwhile Superman was holding off Galvatron to give Prowl Prime the time he needed.

The shard of primus stuck between dementions learned a lot looking out that particular window into the multiverse

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 search and seizure<p>

Slag! Slag! Slag! I think those teens saw me when I got up to get away from them when that second car showed up. Not good. Not good. Oh I hope they don't say anything to anyone...! "I really hope they didn't get pictures or video than I really will be sunk!" I whisper shouted to myself. As I came upon a road I waited until the coast was clear than transformed and rolled out onto the road.

I was getting very insistent signals from my insides telling me I needed energy soon, oh what was I going to do? I had no driver to get gas even if I could process it. Let alone money to pay for it.

* * *

><p>Lilmermaid621: says: A friend of mine swears they saw a giant robot that transformed into a car. Has anyone else heard of something like this? Or should I tell him he's crazy.<p>

Pokaeydexter13: says: definitley crazy

bittersweetlife22: says: team robo are go!

Agnon2entrity: says: how giant we talken here 2 stories 10 stories what?

Pokaeydexter13 : says: R U Serious giant robos I ain't talkin bout this!

Pokaeydexter13: signs out:

Lilmermaid621: says: no only bout 15 20 feet.

ProwlerAbot: signs in:

ProwlerAbot: says:What car did it transform into.

Bittersweetlife22: says: yeah I bet it was something snazzy like a ferrorie or a viper.

Agnon2entrity: says: naw I bet it was a hummer or maybee one of those extended cab super duty jobs

Lil-mermaid621: says:I was told it was a purplish miny cooper

Bittersweetlife22: says: ha no giant robot would be cought dead in that form its not cool enough.

Agnon2entrity: says:ROFL seiriasly lol tell hin he's deff'net'ly curaazy

Bittersweetlife22: signs out:

Agnon2entrity: signs out:

Lil-mermaid621: signs out:

* * *

><p>Prowl tapped his finger on the consul thinking. [no known autobot or decepticon had a purple mini cooper alt form so either this was all a hoax or...]<p>

He had to talk to Prime. Prowl stood tapped Red alert on the shoulder and told him he had to talk to Prime, so cover for me. Red alert nodded and turned back to the monitors.

Prowl approached Prime. "Sir I think we have a cybertronion sighting."

Prime reached out ant took the data pad that Prowl had offered as he was speaking.

"Since Bumblebee is with Sam have Jolt investigate I will inform our human allies and see how they wish to handle this."Opimus said as he started to stride away.

Prowl nodded at his leaders back and opened up his comm.

:Prowl to Jolt:

:Yeah:

:Prime wants you for a mission head for the debriefing room:

:copy that:

* * *

><p>Ariel sighed "Everyone was laughing at me except maybe that prowler guy." she shook her head as she started to troll the internet for any other information she could possibly find out about her mysterious transformer.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh I could barely move I hurt so bad inside when I herd the noise of a jet engine over head. I didn't pay it any mind until it circled around and I started to get a bad feeling. It transformed and landed in front of me.<p>

It smiled at me with it's jagged teeth and said. "Hi I'm Thunder Cracker whats a pretty little femm like you doing out here without an escort. Weren't you ever told about big bad mech's like me." He snidely commented as he reached for me.

* * *

><p>AAAND we'll leave it there for now.<p>

Questions, comments, and suggestions are all appreciated

Now to give my brain a rest before it decides to crawl out my ear and head for Tiawhanna


	6. Chapter 6

The shard of primus excerpt is from lightningprime's story runaway adventure.

Disclaimer:I do not own Kylan or Laura they are OC's that belong to lightningprime. You know the rest or you should by now.

Jolt is a Chevy volt

Poll! Poll! Poll! This may be your last chance to vote on the name of my OC, go to my profile and vote.

* * *

><p><p>

The Shard of Primus peeked out of the space bridge into another demention.

"I see." Knock Out looked at Breakdown. "What should we do to them?"

"Throw them out the ship?" Breakdown smirked.

"Breakdown, we are Decepticons we destroy and kill, but they're kids. That is way too far for human children." They both started thinking.

Kylan and Laura were a little nervous. What will they do to us?

The shard wondered as well as it's four and a half second window to that demention closed.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter : 6 I've got better things to do tonight than die!

Ariel knew something was up this morning. After her chores and breakfast she cycled out and noticed people and cars she had never seen before. And add to that the number of uniforms. While there were soldier types in town she knew them or knew of them, these people were new.

"Maybe they know" she thought. A grim look of determination came over her face. "I will not be denied my summer adventure I will find that robot first." She swore to herself.

* * *

><p><p>

"Well Epps do you think our target is here or did it get away before the heat came?"Lennox asked.

"Don't know man anything could have happened over nite." was the reply.

The conversation was interrupted by the roar of a jet engine. "That one of ours or..." Lennox asked.

"It didn't look like starscream, but I don't think we have any of ours in the area."

Jolt poped his doors open. "Get in, we're following it"

* * *

><p><p>

Ariel had already ridden to the edge of town when the jet went over head. She looked up and saw it do some crazy maneuver. Then head back towards a grove of trees. Where it transformed before dropping down below the treeline. Ariel broke out into a huge grin and then shot off at breakneck speed towards the place where she saw it go down. "I'm loving this!" she thought as she barreled down the road.

* * *

><p><p>

" You got a sweet chassis on you, you delectable young thing you." Leered Thunder Cracker. "It's almost a shame I'm going to have to mess that up. After I take my pleasure out of you first."

"O...M...G... is he coming on to me! That is sick on soooo many levels." I thought to myself.

"Get your hands off me RUST BREATH!" I bellowed at him.

* * *

><p><p>

The trail through the woods was rough since it was for off road enthusiasts, but it was the quickest way I knew to get to that general area. I peddled as hard as I could even when exhaustion started dragging at me. My efforts were reworded when I herd the yelling."ands off me RUST BREATH!" Ariel smiled at that as she peered through the trees seeing "her" robot lifted off the ground in the hands of a much bigger mech. Her mouth dropped open as she whispered "She's just a little girl, maybe a teen."

Areal watched in horror as the bigger mech started pawing at the smaller ones chest.

"let's see what you have under the hood shall we, I bet you haven't overloaded jet have you. Don't worry I'll make it quick, before I kill you." The larger mech panted into the face of the smaller one.

Ariel was starting to get nauseous at the scene of what was obviously an impending rape. When...

* * *

><p><p>

I was small, week, starving, lost, confused, apparently a female, in a situation I never wanted, or imagined. I never wanted an adventure, but I didn't want to die either. Every thing that happened over the last couple days crashed into me at once. (I don't know what the equivalent of adrenalin is in a cybertronion but I felt it.) I snapped.

Rage is a funny thing it's different for everybody. For me I'm like one of the legendary Norse berserkers once I'm mad I don't stop until I'm dead or my opponent stops moving. I thank God to this day that I have never really lost my temper until now.

Something in my back moved into me than through my chest, my arm went ridged as it passed through into my forearm just behind my palm, my forearm armor split and expanded cycling new plates into place until it was bulging huge. Thunder Cracker reared back to see what was going on. I put what was my palm into his face, now a glowing chamber with what was my fingers equidistant around the circumference of the circular opening of an arm cannon. The look on his face was a priceless one of shock and surprise.

FOOM! ….Energy reserves at critical. Initiating emergency stasis lock...

* * *

><p><p>

MWA...HAA...HAA..again I leave you with a cliffhanger (how else will a nube like me hook you into coming back.

Again vote on my OC's name I have four in mind but can't decide It's coming down to crunch time.

Next time on transformations what happened to Thunder Cracker , how will Ariel react , will jolt get there in time? All this an more.(hopefully)


	7. Chapter 7

[internal dialog]

:comms phones dialog:

((100101110101100)) untranslatable cybertronian speech either language so foul at to be unprintable or holding concepts that literally don't exist to humans. Besides I thought it would be** punny** to have machines speaking machine language.

To belabor the obvious all characters belong to their respected creators. Any character you recognize isn't mine. If by chance I do have a character that is similar to anothers it is merely coincidence.

And now on with the show

* * *

><p>The Shard of Primus was surprised and disappointed on the opening of this particular dimensional window. Surprised because autobot and decepticon were fighting side by side and back to back with each other and with the organic's known as humans. These particular humans were from some organization called the S.G.C. or star gate command. Of course The Shard of Primus was disappointed that the only reason this happened was because of the threat of the beings known only as the Replicators. Still to see Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting side by side filled him with hope.<p>

Hope was something he was losing the longer he stayed trapped between dementions.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fire Fight<p>

"AAAAA!" Thunder Cracker clutched at his face with the hand that had been holding the femm, letting her fall to the ground. Ariel was surprised that the little robot could do such a thing but became worried when there was no movement from the femm after it hit the ground.

"I'm going to kill you you little ((10011010010)) Femm!" Thunder Cracker started shooting randomly in front of him startling Ariel into screaming. "Heh got you now." He launched a missile.

* * *

><p>Lennox and Epps were in Jolt issuing orders. I want troops on both ends of this road, keep the civilians back and have the Truck standing by, "we will probably be bringing something back to base." At the rounded a corner they saw Thunder Cracker fire a missile while clutching at his face.<p>

The missile was a cluster missile after traveling a couple feet it proximity sensors went off telling it to split it popped open releasing ten smaller missiles that split off toward different points on the horizon line. Sensing the trees around them the split again almost instantly each releasing five warheads from penetrating which headed for the densest substance around. The trees. To high explosive, EMP, and incendiary.

Jolt transformed as the warheads were exploding. One caused a tree to fall on Thunder Cracker which he proceeded to pick up and throw in the direction of Jolt and the humans. The personnel transport was unloading behind him as he jumped, landing on the tree and springboarding off of it propelling him up and forward while simultaneously forcing the tree towards the ground. Well before crushing the humans and providing cover for them to set up behind. Flipping in midair Jolt engaged his electro whips. Snapping them at Thunder Cracker.

One whip snared his cannon arm, while the other wrapped around his neck, both became electrified causing great pain and damage to the already frustrated decepticon.

Standing to the side jolt held the decepticon while the humans proceeded to fire at any weak or important parts.

"I'll kill you autobots for this!" He threatened ripping off the whips jumping into the air and transforming.

One last rocket propelled grenade impacted one of his jet exhausts causing an angry exclamation in cybertronion and a contrail of black smoke before Thunder Cracker shut off that engine and limped away on only one thruster.

* * *

><p>Explosions erupted everywhere trees were falling ant there was fire and smoke. Ariel was coughing and blinded by the stinging smoke. And the fire was surrounding her. She heard loud thumping and machine gun fire followed by a roaring and ((10011101011)). whatever that sound was it scared her but not as much as burning alive so she pulled her courage around her like a fireproof cloak and ran through the flames.<p>

* * *

><p>Lennox was calling to the troops to clear the tree from the road, Epps was calling for fire containment teams including Inferno, an autobot firetruck while Jolt approached the downed femm.<p>

Jolt set his scanners to maximum something was wrong with the femm, but he couldn't put a didget on it when his proximity and motion sensors went off. There was a human girl running in circles inside the flames. The femm could wait. He yelled for a medic as he charged into the fire to scoop the severely burnt girl out and into the human medics waiting hands.

* * *

><p>::Jolt to Ratchet and Optimus ::<p>

::Go ahead Jolt Ratchet and I are listening.::

::I found the bot Prowl tagged I think. From what my sensors tell me she is in stasis lock. It looked like it happened when she shot Thunder Cracker.::

::Stasis lock doesn't result from firing a weapon unless... I'm on my was toward you bring her to base now!:: ordered ratchet.

::THE next thing Optimus... she doesn't seem to have a faction icon I can't tell if she is autobot or decepticon.::

::We will sort that out when you get to base.:: Optimus said.

::One more thing we saved a little girl from the fire that Thunder Cracker started I'm not sure what she saw however.::

::We will let the humans deal with that for now.::

* * *

><p>oooohh what's going to happen next<p>

will Ariel be alright?

will the fire be contained , or will it rage out of control?

What is Thunder Cracker going to do for revenge?

What could possibly be wrong with my little femm?

and above all else what is her name?

Well the last one you get to decide at the top of my profile page is a poll vote for the femm's name **VOTE!**

some reviews would be appreciated as well while I am writing this for my enjoyment encouragement and constructive criticism fuels the fire.

Since it is the weekend I might have the next chapter out within the next day or so, I'd cross my fingers but then it would be harder to type.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON MY CHARICTER'S NAME GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE !**

[internal dialog]

:comms phones dialog:

((100101110101100)) untranslatable cybertronian speech either language so foul at to be unprintable or holding concepts that literally don't exist to humans.

oh yeah insert disclaimer of your choice here can't forget that, don't want to be sued.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:Doctors and nurses.<p>

Did you see that girl the solders brought in she was a mess? Linda always hated when kids got hurt her job as a nurses temp made her worry about her daughter all the more.

An M.P. Walked into the break room looking around "Is a miss. Shoriumby here?" he asked.

"I am. Can I help you?" Linda asked curiously.

"Please come with me." There was something in his voice that made Linda very nervous.

* * *

><p>The inside of the rig was cramped for Jolt, as he sat and watched over the little femm. When Ratchet had joined them recently the conversation was abrupt even for the surly bot's reputation.<p>

[This doesn't make any sense.] Grumped ratchet [according to these scans...]

once back to base after carrying the femm into the med bay Ratchet was greeted by a couple bot's and humans.

"If your job isn't in this room get out!' yelled the mech. Ratchet was not having a good day. Maintenance he could handle, damage he could handle, mystery's he didn't like, he could even handle the occasional prank by some of the younger bot's, after all it helps relieve stress on processor's overwrought by constant war.

The door opened. and Ratchet started yelling "I said get out of my med bay!... Sorry Optimus I thought you were one of the others here to gawk at the new arrival."

"Well to be honest that is part of why I'm here. However I would like to get a first hand report of what is going on with her." Optimus gestured to the Raspberry purple bot with what appeared to be glitter sprinkled lightly in her paint.

Ratchet took a minute to gather his thoughts. "This femm defies logic, according to my scans she just upgraded to her third frame. Which takes a lot of energy to transform protoform metal into cybertronium armor. But according to these readings." he pointed to a display near the head of the berth "she should only be in her first form. And furthermore her tank is empty, not the I've not had energon in a while empty, it's the I've never had energon ever empty. As in she was just sparked empty."

Optimus raised his eyebrow, a mannerism acquired from humans.

Ratchet continued. "a just sparked cybertronion needs energon every day, second frames every two or three, final frames about once a week. Because of the speed at which the body transforms energon into protometal,as well as general use."

" According to my readings this fem was sparked three days ago where she almost immediately scanned a car for her final frame, wasting almost all her power. Then went almost two days on empty then had the audacity to shoot Thunder Cracker in the face. She went into emergency stasis lock the only power she is pulling is for her spark. She is almost literally offline, and I don't know why she isn't already."

"The only procedure I can think of to bring her back is an energon transfusion, and with everbot's energon being different due to their individual requirements I have to get as close a match as I can to keep her from going into cascade failure and offlining. The worst part is in order to get a sample of her energon for analysis I'll have to open her spark chamber, she has so little of it left it's all pooled in there."

Optimus contemplated that for a moment, than said. "I'm sure everyone would be willing to volunteer for the transfusion, test everyone else first, than our guest, and while I'm here anyway you'll start with me."

* * *

><p>Linda looked at her daughter in the hospital bed while the MP stood near the door as unobtrusively as he could, Linda couldn't believe it her daughter caught in a fire fight between the army and a terrorist group. She watched the news as the coverage changed to the fire caused by the incendiary devices were being fought by several counties worth of firemen. It looked like it was being contained when her daughter spoke.<p>

"wasn't terrorists was Thunder Cracker."

Linda rushed over to her bed to see her daughter already asleep again and never noticed as the MP stepped out of the room and another one step in a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was grumbling at having his cannons offline. But ratchet insisted, and the humans puttered around hooking up tubes leading from his arm to the little femm's spark chamber. As he glanced over at the exposed spark he gasped at the dimly guttering barely flickering blue spark. He had seen soldiers die horrible death's in the melinia he has been online but never had he seen any spark that weak, they had usually gone out long before they got that weak. He was a warrior his job was to protect the innocent and in this case that meant not shooting things, he stopped grumbling and stoically endured the hours it took to safely infuse processed energon into the little femm.<p>

* * *

><p>The security director was a weaselly little man who's face and demeanor was more suited for the courtroom or back ally transactions. And with his officious attitude designed to intimidate the most powerful of business men he had no worries that a little home maker would get in the way of his job.<p>

However probably because of the fact that he had no family of his own he was little prepared for one Linda Shoriumby, who's husband often hosted clients worse than this,and she knew how to handle him mainly by throwing him out the door when he threatened her daughter.

Lennox saw the director get thrown out on his ass, shook his head before gently opening the door and asking if it was safe to enter.

"I understand your concerns." he was talking to Linda, "I have a daughter half of Ariel's age." he fished out his wallet to pull a picture for proof. "It's just that we need to know what she knows and some of what she knows may seem strange to you. With you here she may not be as honest as she could be otherwise, I'll let you watch through a window at the, ...[Don't call it an interrogation] debriefing"

Linda sat looking pensive for a while before agreeing to those terms.

* * *

><p>" Now don't be scared Ariel one of the MP's that's military police heard you mention Thunder Cracker so I know that you know about them. I just would like to know what you know. He gave a smile to the gauze wrapped girl. "Frankly" he whispered to her. "I am just going to make something up to put into my report anyway, I don't really care what you know. But if you want to know any answers and can keep a secret you have to tell me first."<p>

after listening to Ariel's story which wasn't much he got her to promise to not tell anyone not even her BFF the story behind the transformers.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was watching with mild amusement as the human was up to her elbow's inside his cannon casing reconnecting his power couplings.<p>

Ratchet was leaning over the femm watching as systems were coming back online and had just closed her chestplate...

* * *

><p>That face, that maniacal face made of metal, the face filled with sadistic glee as he pawed at her chest, Her chest, she, she, she was a girl now, a girl robot, a girl robot being groped by a male robot who wanted to get at something important inside her..<p>

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed my arm snapped up cuffing Ratchet on the shoulder as I brought my cannon to bare on the startled mech.

"Now wait just a" BWATHOOM! the cannon went off. Ratchet had partially dodged it and instead of taking off his head the now full power cannon tore a chunk of armor from his shoulder.

BWATHOOM! "I don't know what you sick" BWATHOOM! "rustbuckets want with" BWATHOOM! "me but you won't get" BWATHOOM! "It without a fight."

Humans and autobots dove for cover hiding behind several berths in the med bay as the insized femm ducked behind cover herself to get her bearings.

"Ratchet!" bellowed Ironhide "Why didn't you offline her weapons?"

"I was more interested in saving her life at the time. I thought she would be at least a little grateful." Ratchet replied while assessing the damage to his shoulder.

The femm herd this as she was staring at a human nurse/mechanic quaking in fear. " she pointed her cannon away from the human and whispered to her. "Are you a slave or a free person?"

The nevus human merely nodded nervously. The femm rolled her eyes and glanced around the corner.

Ironhide was covering the humans as they ran towards the exit, hoping that his armor could withstand a sustained assault from the femm. He froze with trepidation when he noticed the femm peeking around the corner.

I gave a deep sigh and asked. "Your not with Thunder Cracker are you?"

"No the name is Ironhide the mech you shot was Ratchet he brought you back online..."[okay so it wasn't an off cannon demention]

The doors burst open and several other mech's charged in, then I ducked behind cover again.

"Stand down!" roared Ironhide "I think it's just a misunderstanding rite miss..?"

"Just disengage your weapon, we wont hurt you." Optimus Prime said.

"Yeah little problem with that." I called out to the mechs.

"And what might that problem be?" Prime responded.

"I don't know how..."

There was a tense few moments as the mechs tried to talk me through disengaging my arm cannon, after it eventually shrank and slid back up my arm to my back. The human who was watching me called out that the cannon was gone.

She took a hostage a human voice called out from the group covering me. I snorted and rolled my eyes causing the human to smile.

The human in the background was beginning to annoy me with his incessant demands and accusations I held up my hand and started to do the naked sock puppet yap yap yap. Imitation.

The human I was with couldn't help it he burst out laughing. Than calmly walked out from behind cover.

"I think she's pretty harmless now"the human said.

I stood up slowly so as to not startle any trigger happy people and put my hands over my head in the gesture of surrender.

Many relaxed and the questions began.

* * *

><p>The only questions I answered was what happened to me over the last three days I pleaded ignorance to anything from before.<p>

My questions were a little less than national secrets, like...

"So why do we breath like organics?" the answer. It's part of our cooling system, in mech form we run hotter than other forms usually, and to keep sensitive components from heat damage, we breath to air cool our systems.

I also got my first energon cube. The taste... well since I didn't really have a tongue I couldn't "taste" it exactly but wow that hit the spot. I have been so hungry for so long...

After a while there came the question I was dreading and it came innocently enough that I almost told them my real name, at least the name I had before I was cybertronion.

[Oh man what do I say do I make something up? Do I use a bastardization of my old name?]

I took a deep breath and said

"My name is..."

* * *

><p>The Shard of Primus watched curiously at this particular demention as Devastator went toe to toe against Voltron self proclaimed defender of the universe.<p>

* * *

><p>Sadly this is the last you will see of Ariel for a while don't worry she'll be back if I have anything to say about it. However sometimes the story gets away from you and goes in directions you don't expect. Which is the case here.<p>

One last thing before I go, review and above all else

**Vote!** Don't make me ((10010100)) or I swear I'll ((11010010))


	9. Chapter 9

:::Disclaimer:::

What's mine is mine. what's not isn't.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 9: from the fire to the frying pan

* * *

><p><p>

The shard of primus opened on another dimension and all it heard was. "Tidalwave, Tidalwave, Tidalwave."

* * *

><p><p>

"Um, Ah, Roadrash. My name is Roadrash." [man trying to find a unique name is murder luckily I have a fast processor.] I told the autobot, asking me questions. I had already gone over everything that had happened to me since waking up in the woods.

I didn't break cover when I asked If I had hurt Ratchet, I made sure to ask names first. The best thing about having a computer brain was the fact that I could finally remember peoples names.

Firstaid replied that the injury was pretty bad. But Ratchet insisted it was minor.

The worst part about this world I've come to find out was that while the characters were the same they were different also. This world looks like a cross between my dimensions live action movie and, Transformers prime computer animated cartoon.

Prime was much more movie like in appearance while Ratchet was more T. f. Prime like.

New autobots like Prowl and Firstaid who don't exist in those incarnations looked different enough to me to be unique.

The best part, at least in my mind was the fact that It wasn't a story I had seen before.

That is until she came barreling into my life.

"I want that new bot evaluated and processed A.S.A.P."

She was the type of woman That I hated on sight as a guy, and I did not hold high hopes for our relationship as a giant robot either.

Beautiful yes, however her attitude and mannerisms left much to be desired.

Humans began approaching me while I sat on the med bay birth while this woman started giving orders as if I wasn't there.

"Hay what do you think your doing."

I jerked away from people as the started pawing at me.

The woman sighed as if I was some child giving a tantrum. "Standard procedure for all new autobot's now sit still and behave your self."

"No way, the last time someone started pawing at me I blew his head off, I don't know what auto defense systems I have." I said trying to deflect the situation without sounding like I was a total self absorbed bitch.

"We have an agreement with you autobots everyone goes through a full body physical." she ranted as a bot snuck out of the med bay.

I looked around for Ratchet but he was out of it while Firstaid was working on his shoulder.

"I heard about your run in with Thunder Cracker, and how you shot up the med bay so unless You want trouble with your boss Prime you'd better settle down and submit."

This was the point where I flipped. "I have no boss. I am not an autobot. I am not a decepticon. I am all alone in a strange world with no history before today. So I would suggest you back off before I get mad and forget I'm bigger than you."

She started seriously getting mad, and by now the other humans did the smart thing and backed off.

While she was yelling orders and profanity at me, and I was trying my hardest to keep my temper in check. Prime decided to make an entrance.

"Director Shelby, is there a problem." now when a 50' tall robot talks you listen and fortunately this Shelby person whipped around and started talking to Prime.

While they went at it I decided to make as discreet an exit as possible.

Just outside the med bay a bot said. "Hay uh Roadrash is it? Hi I'm Jolt I helped get you away from Thunder Cracker.

"Than could you help me again by getting me away from that Shelby person?"

"Heh sure follow me."

* * *

><p><p>

"You're optics are almost ruined, and you've suffered extensive damage to your propulsion matrix. Mind telling me what happened Thunder Cracker."

"Some new autobot femm got a lucky shot, than those human army types showed up."

"New femm If the autobots are getting reinforcements Megatron should be informed."

Thunder Cracker pondered the embarrassment of losing to a femm half his size, verses not informing Megatron of a potential threat. And seeing first hand the results of Starscream's duplicity, decided to upload the fight with the new femm to a pad to give to Megatron.

* * *

><p><p>

((whellp after a couple months I'm back don't know for how long though enjoy it. Read and Review I can handle flames but appreciate constructive criticism more.

Sorry about the short chapter it's just a transition to a scene I've been working through in my mind for a while hope to see you soon.))


	10. Chapter 10

…

As usual all standard disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>I used to love looking at the stars when I was younger. It would fire my imagination in ways I still can't express. So when I stepped out into a desert night I had my breath taken away. At the shear beauty of the sky.<p>

To be fair before my, transformation, I had bad eyesight. However seeing like this for the first time, again words cannot express the feelings I was experiencing.

It wasn't until Jolt made a comment that, well jolted me back to where and when I was. I had to ask him to repeat his statement.

"Earth sure is different from Cybertron isn't it."

I had to suppress my giggles as I replied "Earth? As in dirt? Who names their planet dirt?"

He kinda looked shocked for a while until he broke out into a grin. "Yeah weird isn't it."

But he then proceeded to point out the local geography. Desert base. City in the distance. Nothing but rocks in the general vicinity. Nothing for the humans to be curious about, and nothing for the Decepticons to be interested in. And I also noticed nothing to undermine the security of the base either.

And that of course is when Prime and Shelby approached me.

"Since You are a Cybertronian, and not under the agreement we made with Prime and the autobots, I am going to need to make an agreement with you for you to stay here."

Without going into detail I'll only say that Shelby's bosses used strong words like FUBAR, and farce. For the agreement I cooked up for me. Being a couch potato, and watching the occasional lawyer shows made me better at thinking in legal terms.

I know Prime was impressed because other than a comment about not giving weapons tech, he didn't say anything and if he were human I would swear his eyebrows would have become fused with his hairline.

Oh don't get me wrong if you take any part of our agreement alone it look's very good for the humans, however all parts work together to keep me safe from political or military wrangling. That I knew they were going to try. I've seen too many movies.

sorry for the short chap been trying to finish it but haven't come up with anything in months


End file.
